


The trailer outside Trost's Arena

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rockstar!Levi, blowjob, but he also has some awful timing, cum on his face!!, eren is levi's brat, ereri, handjob, riren - Freeform, rockstar!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager and Levi Ackerman have a peculiar way of preparing before a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trailer outside Trost's Arena

**Author's Note:**

> how do you get better at writing? practice. how do you get better at writing smut? practice and giggle your way through. i could not not write one for one of my first anime otps. please be gentle on this beginner's soul, thanks.

For some reason, Levi's mind had stopped properly working, but maybe, he thought, it had to do with the man who dragged him towards their trailer minutes before their show was about to start. He could sense the heat radiating from the man's body, he could almost hear his rapid heartbeat as he kept walking through the darkness outside Trost's Arena while the moon shone brightly upon them.

 “Eren, show's about to start soon,” Levi lazily tried to convince the man to stop but he knew well he wouldn't, and he really didn't want him to either.

 “I don't care,” Eren responded and, finally, they arrived at their band's trailer. Eren fumbled with the keys that he insisted in keeping tied to a chain around his neck until he finally found the key he looked for and dragged Levi inside the trailer. Levi had barely closed the door when the taller man grabbed him by the face and kissed him passionately. _“So this is what he wanted?”_ Levi thought, a smug smile forming on his lips as he returned Eren's kiss. Eren picked up Levi, who hugged Eren's waist with his legs and began to make a mess of his hair with his hands. Stumbling for a second, Eren walked towards the back of the trailer where the beds were spread. He let Levi fall on the bed, a move that Levi couldn't predict, and before he let go of Eren he bit his lower lip.

 “Dammit, Eren, you're bleeding,” Levi hushed but Eren chuckled, cleaned his lip with his jacket and knelt in front of Levi.

 “Levi,” Eren's voice became rough and he began to unbutton Levi's pants. Levi wasn't sure if it was the act, the man's voice, his green eyes being shone upon by the moonlight that crept through the window, or the arena's lights, but something had set a voracious instinct within him and it took him seconds before helping Eren with his pants and briefs. A short cold breeze made him shiver before the warmth of Eren's tongue enveloped the tip of his dick. Without breaking eye-contact, Eren began to slowly suck Levi's tip before opening his mouth wide and putting the entirety of Levi's cock in his mouth. He smiled when Levi let out a breathy moan. He almost choked, but his determination and _his need_ had him on a dangerous edge.

 “E-Eren,” Levi stuttered, a warm sensation of familiarity making him blush. It had been days. He hadn't realized how much he wanted to be this close to Eren. But, surely, there would've been better times than when a show was about to start, right? He didn't care anymore, though, as Eren sped his rhythm and every time his head moved, he had darted his tongue out and Levi had lost it. “Faster, ah, Eren!” he moaned and lost control of his hips as they involuntarily began to move upwards towards Eren. Eren placed his left hand on Levi's abdomen to steady himself while he fumbled with his own zipper. He grabbed a hold of his own dick which had been wanting attention for a while and moisturizing the tip of three of his fingers with his precum, he found his way to Levi's mouth. He opened it and Levi sucked them clean for him. Eren continued playing with Levi's mouth, pushing his fingers as far as he could, while sucking Levi's cock and stroking his own. Levi's moans and his hold on Eren's hair had him on an edge but he controlled his urge, he wouldn't come first or, at least, alone. It wasn't long, though, because Levi began to announce his orgasm and Eren smiled as he began to slow down. “Don't you dare you fucking brat!” Levi cursed when he noticed.

 Eren had to put his hand on Levi's mouth to lower the volume of Levi's scream as his body shook and he came on Eren's mouth and face. Eren smiled at him as he swallowed his cum and, at the verge of his own orgasm, Levi stroked Eren's hair and kissed him on the mouth. Eren came on his hand, moaned and groaned on Levi's mouth. After he whimpered a bit as he tried to calm down. Levi knelt in front of him, a towel on his hand, which he must have had on his pocket Eren thought, and began to clean Eren's face and hands.

 “You are disgusting,” Levi said as he cleaned up Eren's cheeks.

 “Ah, am I? I didn't notice you thought that while your eyes rolled almost all the way back into your sockets,” Eren responded. Levi looked at him, a frown on his face that he couldn't keep for too long. A few minutes ago, this man was sucking the living shit out of him, while he pumped his own damned dick with his delicate hands, and now he looked at him with the innocent look and smile only a child could master.

 “Tsk.”

 “Hey, Levi?” Eren asked and Levi looked at him again. “When this tour is over, any chance you'd go out for dinner with me?”

 “How about a drink instead?” Levi suggested. Eren beamed with excitement and zipped back his jeans.

 “Yeah, that's good too!” Eren couldn't contain his excitement and Levi found, Heavens help him, him extremely adorable. “Usually people get dinner or a drink or two before fucking each other raw,” Eren suddenly explained.

 “Yeah, we have skipped that milestone already.” Levi noticed Eren still had a bit of cum on his lip. “I am not a fan of this,” Levi gestured at Eren's lip as he slowly came in and licked it. He made a face and shivered but when he opened his eyes, Eren looked as if he had seen a ghost. “You okay, brat?”

 “Somebody just took a picture from outside that window.”

 


End file.
